Daughter
by missawesomeness123456
Summary: All Amanda's life she has wanted to meet her father. And when she finally tracks him down, will he be the man that she has dreamt of since she was five? In this category because I want it to, rated t for different opinions and (for returning readers of my stories) Carson didn't take Amanda when she was eight.


**My sister Gibbs' slapped me into writing again... Not kidding. I love NCIS and this is in the WINX category because I want it. You complain, I don't care. Oh and Amanda wasn't taken by Carson when she was eight in this fic. I own almost nothing, things you recognize that doesn't come from my imagination is not mine.**

* * *

Macy Lightninga walked down the hall of the Lightningean palace. Her daughter, dutifully by her side. If it were not for their eyes, they would look exactly alike.

"Mother, isn't Lightninga beautiful this time of year?" Nicole Amanda Lightninga asked.

"Of course Dearest Nicole. Although right now we are nearly late for the meeting with Prince Jacques of Nightingale, we must not be late."

"Of course mother." During the meeting Nicole watched as the Prince's father defended his son's actions towards Lightninga.

_'Would my father defend me if I ever did something like that?'_ Nicole thought, her mother told her long ago that her father did not know she existed, for he was a NMB (non magical being) and Queen Macy was not. Damon, her blonde haired green eyed guard/best friend/boyfriend looked at Nicole and knew exactly where her mind had run off to.

"Your majesty I deeply apologize for my actions towards you and Lightninga, I did not know it would affect you in any way." Prince Jacques apologized.

"You are forgiven." Nicole said, not before pausing to look for her mother for consent.

* * *

(Week After)

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was currently tossing paper wads at Special Agent Ziva David and Special Agent Tim McGee while on weekend duty at NCIS in Washington DC. He stopped the moment he saw a blonde haired blue eyed girl walk into the bull pen. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her curve but fell free from the hips to the lower thigh area where it stopped, a white jacket covered her shoulders and she was wearing white flats.

"What Tony, worried Ziva's going to kill you with a paper clip?" Tim joked, then he looked up from his computer.

"What is... Oh, hello?" Ziva said, she got up to great the girl but Tony beat her to it.

"Hello there, Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and you are?" Tony asked.

"Amanda Peters. I am looking for Special Agent Gibbs."

"How do you know I am not Gibbs?" Tim asked.

"You are like thirty years old at least, thirty six at most. You are not Agent Gibbs." Amanda smiled.

"So you know him?" Ziva asked.

"Not exactly... my mother does. I have never met him." Amanda admitted, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she reached into her bag to grab her phone that was vibrating.

"You in trouble of some sort?" Tony asked.

"Not that I know of, and if I was I am sure I would know." Amanda smirked.

"Tony, stop patronizing the girl." Gibbs said appearing quickly, he head slapped DiNozzo before sitting down.

"How can I help you?" Gibbs asked, she looked like someone he used to know... but who?

"Is there some place we can talk without your team looking at me as if I am an alien?" Amanda asked. Gibbs paused, before standing and leading Amanda to the break room.

"You want anything to drink?" Gibbs asked, he grabbed a water for himself.

"No thank you." Gibbs sat after the girl sat, where has he seen someone like her?

"I know you do not know me, but my name is Amanda Peters. And nearly seventeen and a half years ago you dated my mother. Macy Peters." Amanda pushed a picture of her mother to Gibbs.

"How did you know that?" Gibbs asked, remember the nights of passion he spent with Macy before she randomly disappeared. He looked, but soon realized that it was pointless Macy was no where to be found.

"Macy randomly disappeared one night and no one has seen a trace of her since... Am I right?" Amanda laid out her research in the table, files and such of everything possible.

"How do you know all of this?" Gibbs asked reading some of the research.

"I am going to turn seventeen in two weeks. I believe that you are my father." Amanda breathed. Gibbs looked at the blonde girl, he studied every inch of her face. Most of everything looked like Macy, Amanda's eyes told a different story though, the beautiful blue stood out on her partially tan skin.

"I am so sorry, I just... sorry." Amanda apologized and grabbed everything tossing it in the bag and running off. Gibbs hurriedly followed her. And just as she turned a corner... she disappeared.

"Boss what was that about?" Tim asked.

"That girl... she's my daughter... she's gone." Gibbs muttered. Tony looked at Ziva who looked at Tim who nodded. As if on cue they started talking.

"Security cameras, get her face on BOLO." Tony spoke.

"Grab objects she touched to get prints." Ziva nodded.

"Tell Abby." Tim laughed, the three split up. Ten minutes later Abby ran up to the bull pen and hugged a still shocked Gibbs.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." And with that Abby ran to her lab.

* * *

"Nicole you have done stupid things in your life; sneaking out onto the roof in the middle of the night, sneaking out for a concert, and now going against what you have been told to meet your father? Nicole, I know you want him to be in your life, but some people can not change. Now go to sleep child, you need your rest for tomorrow." Queen Macy dismissed her daughter.

"I do not know what I am going to do with her." Macy grumbled.

-Nicole's room-

"Sun, talk to me." Damon begged the sobbing blonde next to him.

"He just stood there, Dame, shock maybe but I could see that he..." Amanda sobbed.

"Shhh, my shining sun, shhh. Tomorrow will be better." Damon said softly, soon he and Amanda were asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
